shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
I Wasn't Careful Enough on the Deep Web
Original Author: Packathonjohn The deep web is one of the most amazing things on earth. Not because of how joyful it makes people or anything, but because it is a completely uncensored view of people. You can speak your mind, buy what you want, do anything you want, when on the deep web, you have complete and total freedom. I had always been fascinated by the deep web, and at the time the events in this story occurred, I was in college. Lots of people at my campus had really been getting into accessing the deep web. It was almost like a trend. With so many people getting on it, it seemed perfectly safe for me to give it a try. Now I had always heard of the deep web horror stories, stories of hacking, stumbling on disgusting sites, and people even somehow finding your address. These stories were mainly what kept me off the deep web, but with most of the people at my college using it on a normal basis, I decided to give it a go. I asked a friend to come over and help me set it up. When my friend arrived, we opened up my laptop and began to set everything up. He told me that we were using tor, a program that lets you access the deep web. He also asked me if I was planning on doing anything illegal, to which I replied no. He said that since I wasn't, we didn't need to install TAILS which is apparently a software that makes it more secure if you plan on doing illegal things. A little while later, everything was set up. I had my new IP address, and my friend gave me a brief rundown of what to do and what not to do. He made it VERY clear that when I was using the hidden wiki, that I kept it on censored mode, so that it would be less likely for me to see something I didn't want to see. After about two weeks of using the deep web, I felt like a pro. I had accessed many different sites, spoken with some great people, made friends, even bought some weed. I had become cocky and was ready to dig deeper into the dark web. I turned off the censored mode on the hidden wiki and began to browse the links. It took a while, mostly because tor is a bit slow and many of the links just led to dead web pages. Eventually, I stumbled onto a site called "All the gore" It was mainly a big chatroom, with many different topics. I had a fairly strong stomach, I had seen many violent movies, and had seen beheadings, killings, ect through the normal internet. After looking at a few different chat rooms, I noticed how sick this site really was. The people in these chat rooms were actual killers, bragging about some of the things they had done. In the chat room, you could also post pictures, one man by the name of "Culture 045" had the stage in one of the chat rooms. He was explaining in detail how he had broke into someones house, kidnapped a little girl, and brutally killed her parents by hiding under there bed, and then opening their throats. He then explained how he brought the little girl back to his house, raped her, beat her, and cut her up. I didn't think he was telling the truth at first, but then he posted pictures. These were the most horrifying pictures I had ever seen. Close ups of the poor 8-10 year old girl, being brutally raped, beaten, and cut with a knife. Culture kept posting pictures, the new ones were of the girl, tied to a chair, bleeding, crying, throwing up, ect. Then, he showed a picture of him with a drill, drilling into her skull. The most haunting part, is that while he was doing it, he was looking at the camera...with sheer euphoric joy on his face. I had seen enough, and typed in the chat room window "you people are sick, and deserve to die, how can you sleep at night?" Immediately people began making fun of me, saying that I was "just as helpless and ignorant as the little girl in the pictures" and that I should "get off the big boy part of the internet" they began saying I was a pussy, and calling me an "empath" when Culture typed something in the chat box. He said "Really? Where do you live buddy? I'm sure everybody would love to see you on this site," I then made the biggest mistake of my life, and typed "I'm calling the police, and having this site shut down" less than a minute later, everything on the site when black, and a new chat box appeared in green. In it, someone named "Admin 1" typed in the box. He said "Call the cops, and you will regret it" I didn't type anything in the box, and reached for my cellphone. What happened next, haunts me to this day. My phone said I had a new message, I opened it, and it said "Call the police, and your dead" there was no number, it didn't even say 'unknown number' it was just blank. I looked back at my laptop an saw my webcam light turn on. I quickly covered it but I saw on the screen, a picture of me, looking at my phone. I got wide eyed and froze for a moment, when the admin typed again. "Put the phone down, right now, and uncover your webcam." I put my phone down, but kept the webcam covered, when he typed again. "Ok then, be like that" right after, he posted my full name, age, and address, in the chat box and typed "it would be a shame if you and your college buddies went missing, wouldn't it?" He said. I then did as he said, and uncovered my webcam. He then told me to follow his instructions on how to make it impossible for me to reach the site again. I followed each and every one, when I finished, I got a text that said "Now don't ever try and come back" just like before, it had no number. I still called the police from my friends phone, but they were never able to find the site. If you ever go on the deep web, don't ever just mindlessly explore, especially if you don't have additional software to keep you more secure. I was a stupid college kid, and I just hope nobody makes the same mistakes I did. I moved to a different home and changed all of my information, but I still get nightmares to this day... I was extremely rattled by what had happened, the police tried to track down the website but since there was no way for them to recover my history, and I had originally found the sick site by just randomly clicking links, it seemed pretty hopeless to find it. The police told me to change all my information about myself, and to move in with a friend. After changing pretty much all of my information, I decided to move in with my friend David. David was an extremely honest, hardworking person. He never went to parties, slacked off, got drunk/high, he was very dedicated to finishing college. In fact, he was one of the few kids I knew at the time who wasn't getting on the deep web regularly. I had told him all about my experience with the deep web and thats mostly why he agreed to let me stay with him. One night, we were both up studying very late, when my phone went off. I looked to see who had texted me, and saw that the person sending the message had no number, just like last time. It read "Check your computer" there was nothing else to it, just one simple instruction. I opened my laptop and when I did, I noticed that I didn't have control of the mouse. I tried to move it but the mouse had just moved on its own! Someone, had remote access to my computer somehow. I never gave anyone remote access before, I tried a whole bunch of keyboard commands but not a single one worked. I noticed that who ever had control of my laptop, was downloading a software, most likely malware but there was nothing I could do. I heard my phone go off again and this time, the message said, "Look out your window" I was sitting right by a window, I didn't know which window the guy was referring to so I looked out the one I was sitting by, and saw a man, in the parking lot leaning up against a white van. He had a phone in his hand, and when I looked at him he nodded. My phone went off again. "Type in and hold down shift-alt-f5 at the same time to activate the software" I called in David to my room to show him what was going on. He seemed just as nervous as I was, but with the man just outside our window, we didn't want to anger him. David called the police right away and told me that they would be there soon. I didn't activate the software, and just sat there. Eventually I got another text. "I am coming in if you dont do it right now" I didn't know why he, or the person in control of my computer couldn't do it, but I didnt dare to ask. At the same time though, I was 99% sure this program had malware or spyware or something that would be very harmful to my computer, to I refused to activate it. David grabbed a baseball bat just in case the man outside tried to come in. About 5 minutes later, we heard the door knob turning. It was locked, but we then heard banging at the door. We both freaked out and I looked out the window again. Sure enough, the man, and the van were gone. The banging on the door got more and more violent, until eventually, we heard a horrible scratching sound. It lasted a few more minutes, and then we heard footsteps walk down the hall, and eventually fade away. I revived another text. "We will be back" That really got to me, when the cops arrived, they told me to look at my door. I followed them back out into the hallway and saw engraved in our door, my name... The police began investigating the whole building and they had a 'tech police officer' come in and look at my computer. He began to do scans and investigate the weird software on my laptop. Eventually he managed to close and remove it, and told me that my laptop isn't safe. He said the core files of it have been hacked into/corrupted. We did a complete wipe of my laptop and he looked at my phone as well. Just like last time, he couldn't tell where the messages came from, and told me that they would be sure to keep some cops nearby in case this ever happened again. The next day, I had just got home from school and was really tired. David wasn't home yet so I went into my room and fell into the bed. I had just begun to close my eyes when I heard a rattling sound in my closet. I lifted my head up, and didn't hear it again, so I went back to sleep. After a few minutes, the closet door swung open. I leaped out of bed, and saw a man with a mask walking over to me. I ran for the door and slammed it behind me. I ran out to the parking lot, started my car, and drove away as fast as I could. By the time the police arrived, the man was of course gone, the apartment surprisingly hadn't been wrecked or anything. We didn't even find anything stolen. He didn't seem to do anything at first. This night, two police officers were monitoring everyone who came in/out of the building, in order to catch the man. I opened my laptop and noticed that my wallpaper had changed. It was just a bunch of trees but it had been changed to a sickening photo of a man with a mask, the same mask that I saw on the man who was in my closet, digging a knife into a baby's eye in what looked like a small cabin. I also noticed that all my applications and programs were gone, and I saw the same software as last time, right in the middle. I clicked on it, and it had already been installed. Just like last time, it filled the entire screen, and what looked like a live stream was going on. I couldn't exit out, and the live stream was coming from a boy's house. He looked about 13 or 14, and was at his computer. It didn't take long for me to see that I was watching through his webcam, and he had no idea. I saw a small chat box pop up in the top right of the screen, and in it, someone typed in the box, "Welcome to our live stream, we are glad everyone could be here, thank you John, for being here as well" My eyes got very wide, my name was John, and they were waiting until I was watching to start the live stream. As I watched, I saw that the closet door behind the poor boy slowly opened, and a man walked out with a toolbox in one hand. He quietly set the toolbox down, and pulled out some duct tape. He went behind the kid, and put the tape over his mouth, and grabbed him tight. The poor kid's face was of total fear, he tried to scream but he couldn't because of the tape, they were making a decent amount of noise, so it told me that the kid must have been home alone. Major NSFW right here so proceed with caution please... I tried hard to exit out but I couldn't, I then saw the man take out a screw driver, and drive it into the kid's chest. Blood began to pour out and the kid made an awfull wheezing type noise. I saw tears come from his eyes as this sick man began to drive the screw driver deeper and deeper, and then yank it out. The man then took out a hammer, and smashed the kid's hands several times till they were nothing more than a mangled bloody mess. I tried every command i could to exit out but nothing was working. I noticed that in the chat box several people were cheering the man on, and requesting for him to do different things to the boy. The man then took out a handheld electric saw, press it against the boy's face, and turn it on. The boy screamed with pain as the saw went up into his eye, causing blood to go everywhere and get on the camera a little as well. I started to get tears in my eyes as I couldn't stop it, then, the man took the screw driver, gouged out the kid's eyes, and took out a large knife. He proceeded to slit the boy's throat, and tossed him on the ground. I was sick, I threw up all over the floor and when I looked back, I saw in the chat box, people typing in horrible things like "fap fap fap" or "oh my god, that was so wonderful, thanks so much for doing this" ect. In the box, I saw someone named Culture 045 type into the box. "Thanks for watching John ;)" after that, the program closed on its own, and I was left with the sickening wallpaper. I was sweating, breathing heavy, and feeling sick. Throughout the entire thing, I didn't realize that my phone had gone off several times. I looked at it, and the most hateful, mean messages were coming from my friends and family! I asked my mom what was wrong and she texted back. "You sent that sick, disturbing live stream to everyone! I can't believe who you are! The police have been called!" I felt even more sick than before. Those monsters, had sent that live stream to all my friends somehow, and made it come from me. They had pretty much ruined my life, within a couple minuets. When the police arrived, I told them everything that had happened, and quickly they managed to explain to all my friends and family what had happened. They really cracked down on finding these people, and a month later, 4 men had been arrested. One was Culture 045, the other was Admin 1, and the two other's were working with them. The site was found and shut down as well, and I got a new laptop and phone. I could say some horror cliche here and say something like I kept getting texts, or kept hearing weird things ever since, but none of that happened. They were arrested, and I never heard anything further. Its good to know that those men are in jail or perhaps even dead, but what scares me is all the other people watching the live stream, who were there for pleasure, are still out there, and that there is probably thousands of other Culture 045's out there all over the world. If you ever go on the deep web, make damn sure your as careful as possible... Category:Deep Web Category:Killers Category:Cliche but Good Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Long as fuuuccckkk Category:Migrated Category:Blood and Gore Category:Moral Outrage Material Category:Creepypasta Category:Popcorn Story Category:Websites